Aerin
Aerin is a human in Midnight, Texas. She is the daughter of a Davy judge. Backstory Very little is known of Aerin's life apart from that she and her mother are from Davy, Texas. Her mother is also a judge in Davy. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Blinded by the Light, Aerin, Ryan, and a couple of their friends, all of whom live in Davy, visit Midnight in the late hours of the night to cause trouble and vandalize the town. She warns them against making too much noise. Ryan jokes that she's scared that the werewolves were going to get her considering it was a full moon. She watches from outside the gate as her friends trash the front yard of the Inquiring Mind. Fiji Cavanaugh, the owner of said establishment, confronts them from her front porch, using magic to blow dust in their faces, sending the teens running. Aerin is shocked stricken and speechless. The group of teens make their way over to the pet cemetery, where they vandalize the church and animal headstones with spray paint. Ryan offers her the spray can but she declines. Aerin doesn't seem nearly as interested in vandalism as her friends do. Not to mention, the cemetery gave her the creeps. Aerin proceeds to look around, not venturing far off from her friends, when she steps on a dead rodent. As Ryan and their friends head back towards the vehicle, she is startled by animalistic growling and banging coming from the church's cellar. Unaware of what truly lies within that cellar, Aerin runs off, though she is too far behind her friends, who hop in their car and drive off without her. She screams for them to wait, but they drive off anyways, thus leaving her stranded in Midnight. She is forced to walk the dark road, all by her lonesome, as she heads back to Davy. She calls Ryan, pleading with him to come back and pick her up. With a truck quickly approaching, she assumes that this is him, though she would be wrong. The vehicle speeds up, driving down the middle of the road, headed directly for her. Realizing that the driver was no friend of hers, Aerin runs off onto a dusty trail. However, she falls during her attempted escape, providing her attacker with enough time to get out his vehicle and grab her. The following night, she is taken to the Inquiring Mind after being rescued in the woods by two Midnighters, Manfred and Lemuel. She later identifies Connor Lovell as her attacker as Manfred shows her a picture of him. Fiji promises Aerin that she's safe with her. Aerin goes on to explain that she tried to run away, but he found her. Connor had a metal pipe, and he hit her with it until she passed out. But when he came back, she was ready for him. She hit him hard with a rock and ran as far away as she could. The next morning, with her mother on the way to pick her up, Aerin heads out to the front with Fiji and Bobo. She notices that the scar she suffered during the attack was no longer present. Fiji explains that she had a trick or two up her sleeve before asking Aerin if she was okay. Aerin thanks Fiji as it was because of her that she was okay. Bobo then tells her that the attacker is never going to hurt anyone again, they made sure of that. Aerin knows what the people of Davy would think should they hear what she encountered while in Midnight. They'd burn the town down to the ground. Aerin won't lie. She'll tell everyone that she got hurt, and an awfully nice group of Midnighters found her and they took care of her. As her mother arrives to take her home, she gives Fiji a hug, then saying goodbye to both her and Bobo. She embraces her mother, and the two of them head home. Personality Skills Aerin possess all the standard abilities of teenage human girl in Midnight, Texas. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters